Unmanned aerial vehicles may be used to perform a variety of aerial functions in outdoor and indoor environments, such as surveillance and observation. Unmanned aerial vehicles may include autonomous aerial vehicles and remotely piloted aerial vehicles. Further, unmanned aerial vehicles may be electrically powered and may require a charging mechanism to charge the batteries and power systems of the unmanned aerial vehicle.
Accordingly, unmanned aerial vehicle charging stations may be desired to provide a docking and charging location for unmanned aerial vehicles.